conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
History of Tevaria
The history of Tevaria covers the peoples inhabiting the continent of Tevaria from its discovery by s in 1514 to the modern day. Tevaria, unlike most other continents excluding , was never settled by early indigenous peoples, even though it was recorded to have been discovered by the predecessors of the during their migration across the from approximately 350 BCE to 550 CE. The first European to explore the coast of Tevaria, Fernando Tavares, named the continent Terra Tavares in 1514, claiming it for the . Despite this, the Portuguese never settled the continent, and it would first be settled by the in 1520, who founded Val Oléron and established a lasting hold on the continent. Although it was claimed in its entirety by the French, it would also be settled by settlers under the approval of the French crown, who founded the colony of Summerwood. These colonies would grow quickly, and the French would allow for the sale of more land, Amaria to the in 1541 and Lindare to the in 1545. By 1560, the amount of land that was claimed by each nation reached its resting point, and there was no longer any unclaimed land on the continent. Tevarian society began to depart from mainstream European society in 1589, when a woman named Victorienne du Priez underwent spiritual revelations in the city of Montconfort which would later become known as the Song of the Sun. Known popularly as Victorienne, she would lead the First Exaltation against s on Tevaria, becoming a major figure that would lead to the foundation of Chanteurism in 1603 with her death at the hands of French colonial authorities. Her death would lead to the eventual overthrow of colonial powers, with the creation of the Empire of Antais and the foundation of the Chanteurist Oratory in 1618 after the Second Exaltation. Religious fervour would culminate in 1625 with the Third Exaltation against Christians in Lindare, leading to the unanimous nature of Chanteurism throughout Tevaria by 1650. Tevarian society would continue to grow in isolation with the elimination of colonial authorities, and the country would become deeply entrenched in tradition and aristocracy. The first disputes of Antesian hegemony over the rest of Tevaria would arise in 1712, with Charles' Uprising in Frathens. The uprising would ultimately result in the Antesian-Frathensian War in 1715, which would result in the creation of the Free Duchies in 1721. Antais would continue to decline as a hegemonic power with the First Antesian-Lindarener War in 1722, which was largely inspired by the uprising to the east. Although Lindare would not be able to break free of Orlesian control, even with Frathensian support, the war allowed for the greater autonomy of the Lindarener people and the creation of the Kingdom of Lindare. Antais would be victorious in the First Amarian-Antesian War in 1743, in which Antais conquered Amaria, although the Treaty of Normark would insure the sovereignty of the Free Duchies, which supported Amaria. Antais would once against lose control of more territory in the First Tevarian Continental War in 1757, in which all countries were pitted against the empire. Amaria briefly recovered independence, Lindare became wholly independent, and a portion of Antesian territory was annexed into the Free Duchies. For a period of time, peace would prevail on the continent, as the greater threat of European colonialism faced the various countries of Tevaria. Relations with would be restored in 1760, and although they were initially strained, a stable relationship of minor trade and some political interaction was fostered. Tevaria would be left to its own devices by European powers, as it was too large and too far to conquer directly. War would envelope the continent once again in 1784 with the Second Antesian-Lindarener War, in which Antais would conquer a large amount of territory from Lindare. Antais also began the Second Amarian-Antesian War in 1791, in which Amaria was reconquered. Antais reestablished its hegemony over the various other countries of Tevene as its population increased from refugees of the , an immigration base which consisted of mainly aristocrats and ousted conservative politicians. The military power of Antais would be unmatched by the rest of Tevaria, and an alliance with the Free Duchies in 1805 would give it dominion over the seas as well. Tevarian society would begin to flourish again under Antesian patronage, which instilled the values of and revived and practices upon the rest of Tevaria. The flourishing Tevarian society would attract a great deal of immigration from Europe, which led to the adoption of the practices of the by 1820. Unlike and the , however, this industrialisation would be sponsored by the aristocracy, allowing for them to maintain economic power and seeing a great deal of social change with mass . The influx of immigrants, combined with industrial and urban practices, would see a transition in Tevarian society that would ultimately lead to the Chanteurist Reformation in 1842, in which religious upheaval saw the downfall of Christian beliefs among most immigrants. The new wealth acquired from industrialisation by the aristocracy would be poured into the Oratory, which began to undertake a social role in caring for the poor and needy of Tevaria at large. Although the Oratory was distancing itself from politics, the Most Holy Mother would still remain a politically important figure in Tevarian society at large. In order to deal with these social and religious changes, the various countries of Tevaria began to reform politically, with all continuing to uphold the traditional values of their governments. Known as the Tevarian Enlightenment, these reforms would translate into the political systems maintained by the various Tevarian countries to this day. Economic success, religious revival, and political reform would permeate throughout Tevarian society and lead to the creation and popularisation of the ideology of Pan-Tevarianism by 1880. The various countries of Tevaria would grow closer politically and economically, shifting from warlike stances towards one another to more peaceful, prosperous goals of cooperation and tranquility. Although society at large began to accept this stance as the most viable option for future success, a great deal of the older aristocrats became increasingly hostile at the prospects of their power being diluted with that of gentle and noblemen from other countries. Lingering sentiment in Lindare led to the Third Antesian-Lindarener War when Lindare invaded Antais in order to take back lands lost more than a century ago. Despite inflicting heavy casualties upon the Antesians, Lindare was defeated completely, and it was forced to surrender a large amount of territory and reparations by Antais. The ensuing peace was much more akin to chaos for the Lindareners, leading to the rise of sentiments among the people. These sentiments became increasingly popular, and with the onset of the in 1929, a fascist coup led by Johannes von Weistür overthrew the monarchy and took hold of the government. The Second Tevarian Continental War would break out in 1934, when Lindare invaded Antais and reclaimed a great deal of territory lost before. The war took on a new perspective when Lindare reconquered the last of its lost territory in 1937, as it moved to take all of Southern Antais. The Lindareners, through covert action, successfully fanned a revolution in the Amarian regions of Antais and brought about an alliance with the Free Duchies. Antais, significantly weakened, appealed to Frathens for help, and, after the Massacre of Ourslain in 1940, Frathens joined the Antesians in the war. The powerful Frathensian navy lifted the blockade created by the Free Duchies, and Frathensian soldiers alleviated Antesian soldiers fighting the Amarian uprising. Hence, Antais was able to push back against Lindarener advances, and by 1942, the Amarian rebellions was quashed, the Free Duchies signed a unilateral instrument of surrender, and the Lindarener government fled from its capital. In 1943, the Lindarener government surrendered with the Treaty of Hossburg. The following peace was much more stable than that of the Third Antesian-Lindarener War, as all countries worked together to create a lasting bond between one another. A renewal of Pan-Tevarianism followed the economic success that was a result of mutual cooperation, and the Tevarian Union was founded in 1949 to further build these economic and political bonds. This renewal of regionalism among all Tevarian people would see the continent's isolation from larger world affairs, as the began to fragment the world between the West and the East. All of Tevaria remained neutral in this global political upheaval, preferring instead to focus on regional cooperation and economic participation. The optimistic sentiments of the unified peoples of Tevaria were reflected in a period of great social and cultural enrichment, as once again became popular among the peoples of the various countries. Isolation from the cultural influence of the saw a great deal of regional culture continue to detach itself from contemporary Western standards. Tevaria remained heavily entrenched in tradition, aristocracy, and monarchism, whereas democracy and liberalism grew popular throughout the West. Emerging following the end of the Cold War with the fall of the in 1991 began to challenge Tevarian society. Eventually, more trade was established with other nations in the area, and the economic aspects of the nation grew more globalised. The social values and structures of Tevaria, however, continue to remain challenged by growing globalisation among the various nations of the world. Colonial period Although records and stories among the document a great landmass to the south encountered during their migration across the from , the land was never visited, with many believing it to be the realm of the dead given that a tribe of more than a hundred was lost trying to settle on the land. Thus, the Malagasy left it untouched, and stories persist among the indigenous religious beliefs that the land far to the south, believed in modern interpretations to refer to to Tevene, is inhabited only by spirits. Hence, the continent was inhabited by humans upon its discovery by Europeans. Discovery and early settlement The explorer Fernando Tavares was the first European to see Tevene, doing so in the August of 1514 after his ship was thrown off course by a large storm encountered while traveling around the southern tip of Africa. Tavares and his crew of 63 men followed the coastline until they went ashore somewhere in the modern day Duchy of Ghislain. There, they claimed the land for the , although they did not immediately return to Portugal. Instead, Tavares continued north until he reached , from where he then returned to Portugal having completed his trade mission. Although Tavares spread word of the continent and his claim to the landmass for Portugal, he died of in 1516, never having properly organised an expedition to establish a trading post on the island. Thus, for a time, the island would be ignored, until one of the former crewmates of Tavares, Thibault Rossier, spread word of the continent to the French government in 1518. The French monarch was relatively new to the throne and ambitious to see the furthering of French interests in . Thus, Francis I received Rossier with interest in the land that had been discovered on while he was on the voyage to India. After weeks of negotiations, Francis I agreed to sponsor an expedition to the Terra Tavares, which, around that time, was changed to simply Tevene. Five ships under the command of Rossier left from the French port of in late 1519, with the intent to further explore the territory, map possible locations for settlement, and establish a small, preliminary settlement from which to disembark. Rossier arrived off the coast of Tevene in the May of 1520, establishing a settlement in the present day location of Val Royeaux in early June of that same year. Rossier and about three-hundred French settlers built a small town, naming the town "Little valley of royal waters", in reference to the future ambitions of making a grand royal port on the site for the future large colony that would emerge. Thus, Val Royeaux was established, and Thibault Rossier and a crew of around forty men left to continue mapping the coast of the continent. Rossier would travel to as far east as Antiva, circling the island from the south to the north and then returning to Val Royeaux by late August. He left the colony after stocking on supplies and returned to France, arriving by the December of 1520 and citing the colony as a success. The successful foundation of the settlement of Val Royeaux drew more prospective colonists to Tevene, and the colony of Orlais was chartered by Francis I upon hearing of the success of Val Royeaux. Various other towns would be established on the five following voyages of Rossier, including Verchiel, Val Chevin, Val Firmin, and Ghislain. Although spread out from one another, these colonial settlements would become highly successful towns given the temperate nature of Tevene and the fertile soil. French settlers would continue to come in droves in the decades following the establishment of Val Royeaux. Land sales and foreign settlement Having developed a strong hold over the continent of Tevene by 1530, the government of France realised that it was too much land for France alone to settle and develop into a large colony in a short amount of time relative to the beginning of settlement. Thus, the French government authorised the sale of select, large parcels of the land on Tevene that would remain under French hegemony should it be settled by foreign citizens. The most prominent group of people wishing to settle in a new land were a group of s that requested amnesty from France in 1534 soon after the foundation of the . The French government agreed to their plea, and in 1536, ships began to make rounds between France and Tevene carrying hundreds of English Catholics at a time. The settlement of Denerim was established in 1536, and later, the settlements of Amaranthine, Lothering, Ostagar, Redcliffe, and Kirkwall would be established as well. Although no longer English Catholics, English peoples continued to flock to these new colonies with the approval of the French government, which heightened tensions between England and France, although ultimately, no hostilities would erupt. The English throne was largely pleased that opposition was leaving the country in droves and posturing itself somewhere where no harm could be done to England directly. Thus, the English allowed for many to leave for France and the French organised the colony of Ferelden as a protectorate. In 1541, the bought the island of Antive for an undisclosed sum, renaming it Antiva and settling Antiva City in 1543. The success of the Venetian colony was noted by various world powers around Europe, and select representatives of individual countries, not entire empires, made propositions to the French government for the establishment of settlements. The was sold the small town and related area of Nevarra in 1545, which they began to develop into a -speaking colony in 1546. Ferelden grew into a stable protectorate of France, and both Antiva and Nevarra were hugely successful as overseas colonies of both Venice and Austria, and under French supervision, they would continue to grow with their respective colonial authority insuring their development as wholly nationalised parts of their country. Thus, the primary language of Ferelden became English, the primary language of Antiva became Italian, and the primary language of Nevarra became German. French colonial rule Although the territories of Antiva and Nevarra were officially under dual control of France and their respective nation, the French exercised hegemonic control over the entirety of the Tevenese continent. Unlike most other colonies, however, the French colonial control of Tevene was dissimilar from most other colonial authorities throughout history, in that the colonies being administered were made up of mostly ethnic Europeans who came from a Western setting. Thus, the French had a very relaxed domestic policy of governance for the Tevenese settlers, given that they respect the right of the other ethnic settlers to live freely on the continent as well. Because of the great scale of Tevene, it would take several decades before the borders of each respective colony to meet with one another. In order to resolve disputes beforehand, the French organised the Val Royeaux Conference of 1560, which divided each territory amongst one another. The Conference also established the concept of Orlais, given that before, the French-held territory on Tevene was simply referred to as French Tevene. Thus, with the approval of the conference, the borders of the various colonies were decided upon in a civil and diplomatic setting. French rule over Tevene would see the allowance of various freedoms to the public, although religion soon became the forefront issue of Tevenese colonists. As the continent was heavily settled in its earliest days by Catholics, many wished for the entirety of the continent to remain wholly Catholic, a wish which the French colonial authority held in order to maintain unified order in their hegemony. While Catholicism remained the dominant religious sect, smaller enclaves emerged of various religious communities, and the emergence of new, unprecedented religious beliefs would lead to the revelations faced in Amaranthine in 1589 by the prophetess Andraste. Exalted period Andraste and the First Exalted March In the English-speaking town of Amaranthine, an Orlesian-born woman named Andrasté du Priez is said to have had a revelation sent by the Maker which divined to her the Chant of Light, naming her worthy of spreading this chant, and entrusting her to encourage others to sing the chant. Although at first received with some suspicion, a lack of oversight from French colonial authorities saw this religious sect grow a great deal in a relatively short amount of time. Known popularly as just Andraste, she would spread the Chant of Light throughout Ferelden, aided by her husband Matthew. Preaching love, tolerance, and respect for all, Andraste's message was extremely popular among the poorest and most down-trodden of Fereldeners, though she soon became an obvious threat to the higher authority in Ferelden. When she was pursued by colonial authorities in 1593, however, the town of Amaranthine sided with her, setting into motion the First Exalted March, in which Andraste, followed by hundreds of supporters, would spread her message through force before arriving and assaulting the capital of Denerim. When Andraste successfully lead forces into the city, many are said to have immediately rushed to her side, and the colonial capital of Denerim was taken without much resistance. Having taken Denerim, the remaining colonial forces in Ferelden either deserted or became pockets of resistance, though most would ultimately flee to Orlais. The French mounted a large army to crush the rebellion in Ferelden, but the message sent by Andraste as an example of faith inspired many of the poorer citizens across Tevene to rise up against the upper classes, and ultimately, the colonial army would be defeated by popular opinion before it could even reach Ferelden. Andraste then led an army of the faithful to capture all other Fereldener towns and install governments ran specifically for the benefit of the people within those communities, a move which granted her a large amount of popularity once more with the people of Tevene. By 1598, Andraste held domain over all of Ferelden, and in 1600, she led an even larger army to capture the Orlesian colonial capital of Val Royeaux. After several years of fighting, Andraste would successfully take Verchiel, Val Chevin, and Val Firmin, and she was quickly approaching Val Royeaux. Her husband Matthew, however, began to doubt the legitimacy of her cause when he was contacted by French colonial agents who promised him a great deal of wealth to betray his wife. Matthew would ultimately kidnap his wife and transport her to Val Royeaux, where she was executed publicly in 1603 as an example to any who opposed French rule. Her execution, however, inspired resistance within the city itself, and ultimately, although the army organised by Andraste would be disbanded and the movement collapsed after her death, her influence on the people of Tevene was unshaken, and sentiments opposing French rule took deep roots throughout the continent. France retook the cities of Kirkwall, Denerim, and Amaranthine by 1608, but popular resentment was too strong in the countryside for true control to be regained, and thus, the inner cities of Ferelden remained outside the reach of French authorities. Category:Tevaria Category:History